memorialapisfandomcom-20200213-history
Revlyn
"It might not be where I wanted to be, but I'm here now." Revlyn is a Daithen mercenary from the Isles, adept at navigating Lattice Portals. She has frequented The Heartworlds in search of work and to travel. Physical Appearance Of one of the older Daithen Tribes, Revlyn bears the black irises of an older family, and the blunt features and strong horns that are considered attractive to her kind. Her tail however, is thin and stiff from having been broken several times. To other races her horns, which mimic the shape of demon horns in the way they curve upward and backward from her face, indicate that she is female, and though she will use female pronouns in other languages she prefers to refer to herself by the gender neutral pronoun of her race. Anyway, she has a powerful build and scarring on her abdomen and chest due to not always being careful enough in conflicts. Being trained and working as an assassin and mercenary, she bears the dark red facial tattoos of the Dthenter Tribe, with three stripes on each side of her face, extending from the ear and curving down to taper to a point below her cheekbones. Before she took on mercenary work, she only had two stripes on each side, indicating an assassin. Carrying several weapons with her, the one she favors is a spear like piece; a staff ending in a short, gladius like double edged blade, and the other end a counterweight with two small spikes. It is slightly taller than she is, and is the traditional Daithen weapon, thought she is also adept with short swords of different varieties and knife fighting. History Growing up with only her father as true family, Revlyn found companionship in her half brother and the child of a Bruthen keeper, but interacted little with others outside her small circle since even then she had a quiet disposition. In an attempt to keep her close, she started training early under her father Sowen, a Daithen mercenary, and received the facial tattoos of an assassin before later adding a third set of stripes to indicate her expansion into mercenary work. She took to portal transportation fairly well, travelling at first with her father before alone, and would often return to her home planet. However after Sowen began taking jobs where he used his poison to torture prisoners, he was branded and banished and though Revlyn is still readily accepted by her Tribe, she began to venture into The Heartworlds and spend less and less time on her home planet. Personality Quiet bordering on nonverbal, Revlyn wants nothing more than to not interact with others. She can carry out a conversation about her business with relative ease (though not comfort) but broaching other subjects she'll quickly become awkward and unsure. However she is quite competent at reading body language, and will often prefer to communicate through that than verbally. Part of this is because of her perception that others are more honest when speaking through body language rather than words. Her skill with this also lends itself to being good with animals and what anyone who knows her will say that she is far better with animals than people. Despite being bad with verbal communication, she is a very powerfully emotional person. Feeling deeply, she is compassionate and seeks connection with others, but with her constant movement, profession, and difficulty communicating impair that, so she contents herself with the companionship of her Teshnaught (a nocturnal raptor from her home planet) Hadrian. Category:Characters